The present invention relates to a developer container for use in a copy machine or the like and, more particularly to such a developer container, which prevents the formation of laminar flow when rotated to supply developer.
FIG. 1 shows a developer container constructed according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,349. The container body A of this structure of the developer container comprises a developer supply hole C disposed near the front side thereof, and a spiral guide flange B adapted to guide developer toward the developer supply hole C. The spiral guide flange B has a front straight portion B1 spaced from the developer supply hole C by a space A1. This structure of the developer container is still not satisfactory in function. When developer is being depleted, a certain amount of developer residue is left in the space A1 and cannot be expelled out of the container body A. The developer residue will cause environmental pollution when the used developer container is discarded. Further, continuous rotation of the container body A to move the developer out of the developer supply hole C may cause a laminar flow, resulting in a bridging effect and condensing of the developer.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a developer container, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. In one aspect, the present invention relates to a developer container, which prevents the formation of developer residue. In another aspect, the present invention relates to a developer container, which prevents the formation of laminar flow and prevents the developer from condensing. According to the present invention, the container body of the developer container comprises a plurality of flat flow guide portions, a plurality of oblique flow guide portions alternatively spirally connected in series, and an inwardly protruded spiral guide flange spirally extended from the rear close side of the container body to the developer supply port near the front developer filling opening of the container body, wherein the inwardly protruded spiral guide flange, the flat flow guide portions, and the oblique flow guide portions define a spiral flow guide way adapted to guide developer from the inside of the container body to the outside of the container body through the developer supply port. The developer supply port has a recessed developer accumulation area and a through hole through the center of the recessed developer accumulation area. The spiral guide flange has a beveled guide face extended to the recessed developer accumulation area.